


Angel On a Mission

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band), sunnew - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sunnew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Chanhee is considering the worst of things as he addresses his feeling of emptiness from the rooftop of his apartment. However, his best friend Sunwoo comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Angel On a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ suicidal thoughts
> 
> this is not meant to be an intrusive story, whereas i have a hidden intention of trying to normalize idols speaking up about their feelings and seeking help. it's very important that you guys understand the signs of suicide/desire of harm to oneself before it happens: hopefully this story raises awareness and can help people going through something. always remember the suicide hotlines for your area/region. i love you <3

Chanhee sits with a deadpan look on his face at the four seating picnic table on the rooftop of his apartment complex. He can't tell whether the reason he is feeling numb is because of the harsh, freezing chills of Korea's winter or if it's because only a few hours ago: the high school bully struck again.

Ever since the beginning of his high school career, he felt the need to look perfect. Every other month, he'd go out and buy acne concealer to hide all of the blemishes on his face, which the school bully, known as Minjun, would never let a day go by without teasing him for it. Chanhee will admit that it hurts to be called feminine for using a unisex product that male idols use in their country, but he chooses to never fight back or retort against Minjun's pestering harassment. This has been going on for two years, almost 700 days of continuous harsh comments on the image Chanhee would wake up to see in the bathroom mirror every morning.

His phone starts to vibrate, getting multiple messages from his best friend: Kim Sunwoo. Every message is filled with concern, asking him if he's okay because Sunwoo just heard about what happened today. And compared to the other days he got bullied, this was by far the worst and most physical. He never thought Minjun would actually resort to violence, but the dark bruise surrounding Chanhee's left eye concludes otherwise.

My Bestie <3: Are you home? Are you okay? I'm coming over, please wait for me. I'm so sorry I wasn't at school today to be there for you, I was with my parents all day in Busan.

Once again, Chanhee ignores what seems like Sunwoo's 800th text message. Chanhee rolls his eyes and mutters an incredulous, "what would you have done? It'll never end." 

He flips his phone over so that the screen is now flat against the table, exposing the clear case of his phone with a polaroid stuffed between. He smiles sweetly at the picture of him and Sunwoo posing on a beach with Sunwoo's arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. He can't recall the last time he genuinely smiled with Sunwoo's arms endearingly around him since that day, but that was a day he'd take memories with to his grave.

Chanhee slowly gets up from his chair and rests his elbows on the ledge of the rooftop, blankly staring into the mesh of vibrant colors being emitted from all of the city lights, swirling around the night sky like a modern version of Starry Night by Van Goh. Then without thinking, he climbs up onto the ledge and insecurely stands on his own two feet. He places his hands together as if he were praying, but a heartbroken voice calls out his name from behind him.

"Chanhee?" A familiar voice calls out his name and without a moment's notice, a pair of strong arms wrap around Chanhee's waist and drag him off the ledge. The two fall to the ground, but Chanhee is cushioned by the person who pulled him off.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Sunwoo's reassuring presence.

"Why? Chanhee, why? Why were you standing there?" Sunwoo starts crying as he turns Chanhee around to face him while the two are still tangled together on the floor. "Please tell me you weren't going to . . . Jump?"

Chanhee shakes his head, unable to make sound. Instead, he shamefully covers his face with his hands and starts crying. Sunwoo's heart breaks into a million pieces as he watches his friend fall apart before him. Taking the shorter into his arms, he reassuringly rakes his hands through his pink hair.

"I'm so sorry, I just felt so alone. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to stop it. It just hurts so bad to wake up to this endless Hell every morning." Chanhee sobs into Sunwoo's shirt.

"Chanhee . . ." Sunwoo softly mumbles his name. His grip on the shorter tightens as soon as Chanhee's sobs start to get stronger, shaking his petite body like a vibrating alarm clock. Sunwoo can't help but feel a rush of guilt. Would this have happened if he was in school today? How long has Chanhee felt like this? What could he have done to make Chanhee feel less alone? Could he have protected Chanhee from this bully?

Sunwoo unravels his arms from around Chanhee and slowly removes his hands away from his face to reveal the massive bruise covering his left eye.

"Who did this to you?" Sunwoo harshly asks. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

Chanhee doesn't answer his question, instead he just shakes his head and plops his head back against Sunwoo's shoulder. "It hurts so much, Sunwoo."

"Don't be afraid to tell me, I'm here for you. I won't leave until I know you're safe. I'll stay out here with you until I get hypothermia, you don't want me to get sick, right?" Sunwoo knows how to get on Chanhee's soft side. Over their countless years of being best friends, he has always noticed that Chanhee doesn't want anyone to get sick or hurt.

"M-Minjun hit me today." Chanhee confesses, sitting upright and wiping off the rivers of tears streaming down his face with the palms of his hands.

"I thought he left you alone after halfway through freshman year. Why the Hell would he hit you out of the blues? I'm going to kill him tonight." Sunwoo angrily clenches his hands so tightly that the knuckles of his fist turn as white as the moon.

"I lied to you that year so you wouldn't be worried all the time. He hasn't stopped."

Sunwoo's jaw drops to the floor and his heart shatters into a million pieces. His best friend, ever since birth, lied to him so that he wouldn't have to worry? He doesn't know whether to feel heartbroken or concerned about how much Chanhee must be hiding from him.

"Why would you do that? I'm your best friend . . . I would do anything for you, it's my job to love and protect you." Sunwoo whines, cupping Chanhee's tender face in the palms of his hands. "You mean so much to me, you know that? Do you know how devastated I would be if you jumped off this roof? I would be so heartbroken if I lost you."

"Sunwoo," Chanhee whispers with a shaggy, coarse voice. A tone of voice that Sunwoo can't bear to hear because of how it tugs at the strings of his heart.

"Yes." Sunwoo soothingly answers.

"Sometimes I think you're not human, but an angel sent down from God." Chanhee sniffles and wraps his arms around the taller's torso.

"Never, never, never be afraid to tell me anything. You matter so much, I love you." Sunwoo sincerely says and he reciprocates the embrace.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
